


This Means War!

by Nelarun



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dwarves being dwarves, Gen, Legolas probably regrets introducing the two, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, elves being elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelarun/pseuds/Nelarun
Summary: Gimli and Thranduil were left alone, without supervision. What could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 7





	This Means War!

The atmosphere was tense, almost oppressive. Anyone who didn't need to be in the room had fled already, and no one could blame them. The court of Mirkwood was currently playing host to one Gimli son of Gloin, and he and their king had been left unsupervised by Prince Legolas (and quite a few words would be had with the Prince about this alarming lack of awareness, surely he knew how the two could be!) 

"This means war!" Gimli roared causing those loitering outside of the library to wince, both at the volume and the implication of the declaration. 

Unknown to them, Thranduil rolled his eyes at the drawf's theatrics. "Gimly, by the time your _people_ arrive, the elves would have died of old age." 

"Why you!" the drawf sputtered in outrage. "If you weren't yon princelings father, then you would be dead!" 

"You would die before your first stroke fell," Thranduil explained, tone bored as he quoted one of the more popular fire tales told at the parties they like to host in the woods. He was a little bit bored. Unfortunately, ever since that group of dwarves had helped to rebuild Greenwood, harrassing the mud dwellers just hadn't brought about the same joy that it used to. Thranduil ignored Gimli's puzzled look and began to inspect his nails for miniscule traces of dust. "Master Dwarf, if you have nothing more to say, it's your move." 

Gimli grumbled under his breath, but climbed back into his chair and studied the Battle board, determined to get his queen back from the conniving, pointy eared king. 


End file.
